


The Heiwa Anthologies

by Pinkyelephant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkyelephant/pseuds/Pinkyelephant
Summary: The Heiwa clan was engulfed in exaggerated rumors of being man eaters. But as years passed and the women continued to steal men from various clans, they were risking war. The Fire Daimyo stepped in to establish the rules for the clan. If they wanted a husband from a rival clan, they had to duel and win. These are the stories of the men that were challenged and of the women who were brave enough to do it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Kagami/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	The Heiwa Anthologies

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Helloooo!! This is a short one shot collection I'm attempting for Naruto while I'm taking a break from my other ongoing story. I hope you guys enjoy and a little note the Heiwa name is not a reference to the current era of Japan. I just wanted to juxtapose the clan and the meaning of Heiwa (peace). I will update the tags as I upload the one shots. Thanks for reading please leave kudos and even a simple comment saying love it! would be appreciated thanks! Also Daitan's name means Daring and Nariko means humble child.

In Fire Country, there were a variety of clans. First, there were the noble clans that were given land by the Fire Daimyo himself that included the Uchiha, Akimichi, Hyuuga, and of course the Senju. Everyone else was a minor clan that occupied the land, some of the those were exceptionally gifted and had their bloodlines that didn’t include a dojutsu like the Nara and the Hatake clan with their white chakra. But none of them were as strange as the Heiwa clan. They say that the clan came from a minor island from the oceans of the Country of Water. The rumors state they were wicked mermaids who became humans and had a thirst for human meat that’s why they settled in Fire country when their meat source became rare on their isolated island.

Tobirama didn’t know the truth behind these speculations, but what he did care about was the facts. The facts were the Heiwa clan was a clan of women. Nobody knew where they resided exactly, and their exact location was a mystery for decades. They didn’t have notable bloodline or any dojutsu that made them fearsome. No, what gained them notoriety was their habit of stealing men. Which is exactly what it sounds like. A hundred years ago the tales first spread like fire throughout the country about a ruthless kunoichi who had stolen away a member of a clan. And they never saw him again. Many had dismissed the claims because if a shinobi could get kidnapped by a woman of all things then he wasn’t a man from the start. But that was just the start. Men were kidnapped throughout the years, married, engaged, or spoken for it didn’t matter. If you were a man of marrying age you were a prime target. It caused strife throughout the regions, marriages that were formed for political connections lost their main source of reconciliation.

Now, this was an issue for minor clans or civilian nobles, but as far as he knew the women of Heiwa never tried to steal a member from one of the noble shinobi clans. Which is why he suspected they were able to get away for so long without repercussions. And then fifty years ago, a Daimyo declared that the women of Heiwa had a right to challenge any man for their hand. And if they won then the man was obligated to the mercy of the Heiwa clan. Many were shocked at the new ruling and many gossiped that this anonymous heir who became the new lord was actually one of the sons from the women of Heiwa. Why else would he rule in favor of such a bizarre clan?

Tobirama had to admit that if the previous Daimyo’s rumored origins were true then the Heiwa had pulled off a political scheme like no other. The Senjus didn’t really gamble amongst the nobles despite being nobles themselves. They were more warriors than anything, but even he realized that they solved their legitimacy issues without spilling any blood. If only the solutions were as simple for their ongoing war against the Uchiha. However, this ingenious law came with a price, no longer were the women allowed to steal any men they liked. First, they had to be unattached, of age, and any man with prior commitments was to be returned to their original clan.

Still, it was no loss to the clan, their reputation grew even more curious. There were tales of women having multiple male concubines along with their legal husbands. A village where only women ruled and no strange men were welcomed unless they were stolen. Again, he didn’t know if it was true and honestly, he didn’t care. They were just another clan in the country as long as they didn’t side with the Uchiha, he had no animosity against them.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the opinion of every other male. Recently the sightings of the women whispered about their exotic and out worldly beauty. It seemed like they didn’t just have women from the Fire Country, it appeared their clan was a melting pot. There were darker-skinned women like from the Country of Clouds but sported a Heiwa banner. It was a curious symbol involving a water lily, nothing that inspired fear. But then again with a name like Heiwa (peace) it wasn’t their intention in the first place. But back to the women, they gained a reputation of lewdness and beauty that gave them an aura of unattainableness. And so, among the men, it became a symbol of your worth to be challenged. And even better win and live to tell the tale. Last he heard a man from the Hatake clan that won became an overnight sensation. Whereas before he was just a foot soldier among his people, now nobles and clans from across countries were trying to build alliances with him. Regrettably, for him, the woman he defeated was so angry with him for entertaining the proposals she poisoned him and dragged his half-conscious body back to her clan. The Hatake clan still didn’t know whether their clansman was even alive.

Even among the Senju, there were quite a few teenage boys who would entertain the notions of being challenged. It was a romantic notion amongst a period that was filled with tragic losses and bloodstains. Tobirama didn’t want to burst their bubbles, he thought it was highly unlikely that the women would challenge any of the clans feuding right now. There were no records of Uchiha men or Senju men being confronted. Though, there was an Akimichi boy who had been recently reclaimed by his clan who stated he was permitted to seek out his father’s clan if he so chose. The Hyuuga on the other hand publicly denounced the Heiwa, calling them a clan of “whores”. Well, they didn’t exactly call them “whores” they were too sophisticated to stoop to such a level, but it was what they implied.

In Tobirama’s opinion, it was just a plot to dissuade any of the women from challenging Hyuuga men, they probably didn’t want the Byakugan in another clan’s hand. It worked because none of the Hyuuga men were challenged either.

As for himself, he liked the idea of being challenged. The thought that someone would entertain a duel with him without any consequences resulting in war was quite a revelation to him. But the thought of being married to a woman, well he didn’t know what to think of it honestly. Many of the Senju women described him as a Tundra wolf. He was beautiful and wild, but none wanted to get close fearing his temperament. Thus, he had limited experiences with women despite being of age for several years now. He didn’t entertain such thoughts either too busy trying to survive the war and protecting his people. Hell, due to his lack of interaction he couldn’t even safely say he liked women at all. The only women he constantly interacted with were Toka and Mito. And none of them were available to him. One was promised to one of his distant cousins and the other was infatuated with his anija.

So, in all except for the facts and reports he read of the Heiwa clan, Tobirama’s mind was occupied by things that took far more precedence than a clan he probably wouldn’t interact with.

But in hindsight, Tobirama really should have done his proper research. Because if he did, he probably wouldn’t be in this predicament right now.

It was a bright afternoon and the field was filled with wildflowers, not the type of setting you would have thought of that involved a bloody battlefield. But in a few hours, Uchiha and Senju alike surrounded the area, ready to fight to the death. Tobirama cut through his enemy, slaughtering Uchihas one by one. Until he happened upon his sworn enemy, Uchiha Izuna. It was a battle that felt like hours rather minutes. Both desperately trying to outmaneuver the other before Tobirama was finally able to get the jump on him.

“Water release! Water Severing Wave!” he called out as an enormous wave crashed down on the battlefield. The water’s collateral damage was headed towards the field were many Uchihas were fighting.

Tobirama looked around before he found a slouched Izuna on the ground, he quickly pulled out his sword to rush him. With adrenaline pumping, he didn’t hesitate to put an end to the collapsed man. However, just as he was finally about to make his move, out of sheer instincts he was able to dodge the jutsu aimed in his direction. Tobirama backflipped away, a few hundred feet away just as a bolt of lightning crashed down on the ground where he stood a minute ago. Since there was water everywhere, it acted as a perfect conductor for the lightning jutsu. Where the few men who survived his water jutsu stood, they now collapsed as they dealt with the voltage.

Tobirama watched with suspicious as a woman darted out from the forest and stood directly in front of him and Izuna. Was she here to protect him? She didn’t look like an Uchiha, what with her periwinkle hair though her dark eyes did resemble the enemy.

She pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. He felt his eyes widen when he recognized the clan symbol.

“Senju Tobirama, I Heiwa Daitan challenge you to a duel for your hand. Refuse and face the consequences of my clan and as well as the esteemed Daimyo,” she boldly called out her eyes blazing as if she dared him to deny her request.

Tobirama stood there more stupefied than he had ever been in all his 20 years of life. Vaguely, he heard the sounds of battle get quieter and quieter until he could only hear the sounds of his heavy breathing.

He took a few seconds to settle his labored breaths before he responded.

“Indeed. But can’t it wait? I was in the middle of an imperative battle,” he replied as he couldn’t help the tiny bit of sarcasm that seeped through.

The minuscule amount was enough to be apparent to the woman because her face grimaced with annoyance before she settled into a neutral expression.

“No. The contract states you have to honor my challenge anywhere and anytime. Unless you’re a person with no honor, Senju-sama?”

Tobirama narrowed his amber eyes at her. Of course, he had to oblige her now, she called his honor into question. He straightened his back and sheathed his sword.

“Fine, but we can’t fight here. Too much distraction, follow me.” He started swiftly running, not waiting to see if she was following or keeping up. In his opinion, she wasn’t worth the challenge if she couldn’t do as something as simple as adjusting to his pace.

As Tobirama left the field, he could see the astonished looks on both his clansmen and Uchiha alike. He scowled heavily when he heard his anija saying something moronic as usual.

“Woohoo! My ototo’s getting married!” Hashirama’s voice echoed throughout. He scoffed at that sentence, that’s only if the girl managed to beat him. Which he highly doubted she could.

Tobirama stopped a few miles away from their battlefield, another open grassland. Perfect for his overwhelming water jutsus that she’s can’t jump onto trees to get away from. He settled into a taijutsu stance and she pulled out a sword that covered itself in white chakra.

His eyebrows rose at the technique. Was she related to the Hatake clan? Perhaps the man who was stolen so long ago had lived long enough to father children. It seems like the battle will be harder than he thought, and he pulled out his sword. They waited for the other to make a move before they rushed at each other. Both traded blows in equal strength where Tobirama thought she would be overwhelmed by his strength. But it seemed the chakra surrounding the blade acted as a cushion and doubled her sword’s strength each time it met his katana.

They sparred for a couple of minutes; he could tell she was talented in kenjutsu enough to rival him. Growing tired of getting nowhere, Tobirama backed up and sheathed his katana. Pulling out a few shurikens, he tossed them her away to get some distance between the two.

Tobirama immediately flew through hand signs as he summoned a dragon. “Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!” The missile-shaped dragon raced to the woman as she quickly ran away to avoid its direct hit.

The fight continued as the girl feinted and continued to dodge his jutsus one after another. It occurred to him after the fourth time that she was avoiding him on purpose. Like how a stoat chases after a rabbit until the rabbit overcome with exhaustion collapses allowing the stoat to strike.

‘She purposely challenged me during a battle.’ He thought reluctantly.

The girl was cleverer than he previously imagined. She waited until the battle was almost finished as he was about to land the crucial hit on Izuna only to interrupt him and take advantage of the timing. How long had she been watching him fight before she pounced? Not only that she seemed to know the exact range of his attacks and predicted them perfectly before dodging them.

Tobirama smirked, that plan would have worked on anyone but him. Still, she did excellent preparing for an opponent she was outmatched by. Perhaps there was no need for severe injuries on either party, she had earned his respect and he would be merciful to her. He would allow her to escape before rejoining his brother on the battlefield.  
Tobirama rummaged through his armor before finding the side pocket on his pants. He pulled out a brown pellet and swallowed it whole. He grimaced at the awful sour taste. The pellet worked as his body regained its lost energy and chakra. The pellet was a work in progress that he developed along with Toka, it was supposed to be medicine to instantly stimulate the body and its chakra pathway. So far it worked but not without repercussions. But hopefully, he would be far away from the Heiwa girl before it started so she wouldn’t take advantage.

He quickly gathered his chakra and let it flood his body. The sheer pressure from his chakra depth pushed out a shockwave throughout the field. The girl stopped to watch him in astonishment and only blinked before he crossed the distance between them in a second. He sent a punch her way which she dodged but was unable to do so with the leg sweep he followed with. She quickly rolled away before he could kick her and righted herself. The girl took out a kunai and rushed at him. He quickly took out his own and clashed with hers.

He looked into her dark eyes and jolted with realization as to how pretty she actually was despite the sweat and her upheaval hair. He scowled at his own thoughts. That was not what he should be thinking about and that distraction was enough for her to take advantage. She dislodged his kunai from his hand and with a fury of punches and a kick had him laid down on the ground.

He gave a short gasp at the kick on his midsection and just as he was about to get up, he pushed down to the ground again with her top of him with her sword to his neck.

“So, Senju-sama. Listen whatever you just ate gave your chakra back at 100%. And really, it’s not fair for me or anyone that crosses your way. So, I have to cut this short, but don’t worry I’ll be back to issue another challenge,” she said with a flirtatious smile.

She leaned forward in his face. “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone. There will be plenty of battles with me on and off the field.”

The girl planted a quick kiss to his lips that he barely registered with how fast she pulled away. She got off him but still held the sword in a defensive position.

“And also, you can get rid of this wave. No need to threaten a person who’s on her way out,” she said pointing to a wave a few meters behind her.

Tobirama sat up and diminished his jutsu as the water fell and seeped into the field. He could only watch with a heated face as the girl with a water lily symbol on her back rushed away.

He sat there for a few minutes, trying to regain his composure. Pretty sure his ears and cheeks were red and not from overexerting himself on the battlefield either. His damned fair skin always managed to expose his true feelings whether from embarrassment or anger despite his well-maintained stoic image.

Eventually he made his way back to his clan and realized that the battle was over. Many of the Uchiha had already collected their dead or injured and had rushed back to their stronghold. It was hard to know who had had won this one exactly, but he knew that either way both suffered loses. There would always be a family who would lose someone each time the bitter enemies met.

He spotted Hashirama still standing around along with a few of his brethren. They brightened up seeing him and Hashirama actually looked a bit put out.

“Anija, is the battle over?” he asked as he greeted his older brother.

“Yes, the battle was pretty much over as soon as you got challenged. Everyone was kind of distracted to continue. This has to be weirdest way to end a battle, but I’m not complaining,” Hashirama said with a beaming smile.

“How are the loses?” Tobirama asked again as he looked around for any casualties.

“Not too severe. 5 dead and 20 injured,” Toka replied.

Any dead is of course awful news, but when lately each battle was getting dead in the double digits this was a considerable reprieve.

Tobirama turned around to face his older brother when he grabbed him and pulled him close.

“Tell me, ototo. Are you getting married? Shall we make this a double wedding between mine and yours? How does the Heiwa clan even get married?” he asked gushing with excitement. “Oh, what does it matter? I’m so happy for you! I always thought you would just end up being a lone wolf.”

Tobirama gave an insufferable sigh at his sibling and just brushed him off.

“There will be no wedding. No one won and I walked from the challenge still a single man.”

Hashirama pouted and a dark aura surrounded him as he began to grow mushrooms in the background.

Toka ignoring the clan leader said, “was she impressive? She had to be considering she’s one of the first to challenge our clan and not just anyone but one of our strongest shinobi.”

Tobirama allowed a small smirk to appear on his face before his face became stoic once more. He didn’t offer a Toka an answer, but his cousin could sense the mood he was in and guessed that the kunoichi had his respect. Especially since she’s only seen her wayward cousin in such a mood after a productive research session or a spar with his older brother.

She watched him walk away with a soft smile and decided that whatever was his destiny she hoped he get the happiness he sorely deserved just like Hashirama.

The next couple of days was torture to Tobirama, not because he was injured or someone precious to him died. Nope. It seemed after being challenge many decided to come to stare at him like he hadn’t been in the Senju compound since he was born. It was like they were seeing him for the first time. Luckily, his impatient glares kept everyone at bay, but it didn’t completely stop his kindred. The women would stare at him more than they usually do. Sure, before some would stare at him and quickly turned away when he noticed them, but now they were blatantly staring with desire and admiration. He was so unused to this type of attention that he had taken to researching jutsus in his room rather than sparing outside with everyone else.

Finally, unable to deal with his clan and the oppressive air, he begged well not beg more like politely inquire his brother about a quick mission.  
His brother decided this moment was the perfect time to use his observation skills whereas he was clueless about most social situations beforehand. His anija took one look at his miserable composure and burst out laughing.

Tobirama scowled at his brother as he continued to laugh so hard that tears had gathered in his eyes.

“Oh, ototo. Forgive me. It’s just this is so funny. I never thought you would be so popular.”

He continued to scowl before he grew tired of Hashirama’s moronic laughter and snapped.

“Quiet, anija! Do you have a mission or not? Or should I take leave without informing anyone?”

Hashirama pouted at his brother’s incensed rebuke and threw him a mission scroll.

“Here, it’s a simple message delivery, but if you take your time traveling it should take a week before you return.”

Tobirama read over the details and thanked his brother with a bow. As he left, he didn’t see Hashirama smile amusingly at his lone surviving sibling. The leader of the Senju then pulled out a scroll and with a dopey grin, wrote to his betrothed about Tobirama’s plight. No doubt she would see the humor in the situation too.

The rain poured so heavily throughout the days as he headed out to his destination that he had to frequently wipe his face to be able to see clearly. Still, Tobirama was one of the few Senju that were in their element in water. While others would have been annoyed and perhaps even freezing by now, Tobirama was right at home as the wind and rain blasted wave after wave on him. As he reached his destination the rain cleared up and he saw a castle of the local Lord that paid patronage to the Daimyo. He was here to deliver a crucial letter from the Daimyo to the local lord.

Tobirama was let in at the gates without hesitation, no doubt his recognizable features gave them a clue as to his identity. He was allowed entry into the esteemed home and waited a few minutes before a man appeared, his fancy, rich kimono giving away his status as the owner of the home. They exchanged a few words and he handed over the message. The lord extended his courtesies and asked if he would like to stay and rest for a while. Tobirama graciously declined as he preferred to rest and sleep in places with the people he recognized. There were far too many casualties that occurred when an enemy decided to breach a resting place away from home. Besides, he could rest a few hours on the road while a kage bushin kept watch. So, with that, he left the castle and began his journey to return home. Hopefully, by then everyone would have settled down and moved onto the next piece of gossip. Though he wasn’t confident if worst came to worst at least the newest showdown between the Uchiha would always be the topic that the clan preoccupied themselves with.

Tobirama stopped at a clearing in the forest and leaned against a tree for a short break. He pulled out a scroll that he unsealed and grab a skin flask filled with water. He also grabbed an onigiri with salmon fillings (his favorite) and took a generous bite while taking a sip of water. Just as he finished up and drank another sip, multiple shurikens lodged themselves into the tree trunk.

He shoved everything in his scroll and sealed it back up while taking out his sword. The same Heiwa woman dropped onto the tree and smirked. He couldn’t help but visibly relax a bit before taking guard once more.

“Hey there, told you we would meet again. So, you ready for that rematch?”

He raised his eyebrow at her challenge. “How long have you been following me? How did you know I was here?”

The woman tsked at him. “I can’t tell you all my secrets. That would be cheating besides I know how much of an accomplished sensor you are. If I told you I would lose my advantage for the next time!”

The two would-be enemies eyed each other warily as they circled each other. Well, as much as they could move around on a tree.

“So, you already know you would lose this battle. And you’re prepared to return for the next one? Tell me is intelligence not a requirement of kunoichi from your clan?”

Tobirama watched instead of getting angry at his insult, the girl smiled widely, and the entirety of her face lit up as she chuckled.

“What can I say? I’m stubborn and when I want something. I will go any lengths to get it even if it means badgering my future husband with a hundred challenges to get it. Besides, no one has ever married a Senju in my clan. I would like to be the first,” she said between her giggles.

He narrowed his eyes at her. So, it wasn’t him she wanted, rather a Senju. He knew his clan was reputed as strong warriors, but he had hoped in a way that the girl would want him as Tobirama and for his accomplishments. He felt disappointed though he wasn’t sure why.

“A presumptuous husband don’t you think? I was being generous letting you go the first time. But if you insist on wasting my time I have no problem taking you out even for a woman like you,” he said as his chakra flow increased and the pressure surrounding them became suffocating.

The Heiwa’s body visibly shook yet she didn’t crumble as she bravely stared back at him.

“You’re angry why? Are challenges that bothersome to you? Most men would consider it an honor.”

Tobirama considered disregarding her questions and just attacking her. But she wasn’t mocking him rather she was genuinely confused, and curious despite being affected by him.

“You would be asking me to abandon my clan while we are fighting a war. Though why you’re challenging me out of all the Senju men when you just want a Senju man, seems curious. You’re outmatched but insist on fighting me despite knowing the danger. There are plenty of other men in my clan that are easier to challenge and would likely and happily accept your challenge. So, why me?” he asked as he settled his chakra that allowed her to relax.

She stared curiously for a minute before something flickered in her eyes.

“Because I’ve seen you on the battlefield. The Uchiha are your enemies, they killed your brethren and many of your family I assume, but still, I’ve seen you offer the little ones mercy. Each time you met a child on the battlefield you’ve either knocked them out or quickly ended their suffering without pain. You’re a man of honor, Tobirama. There’s no one else I would rather challenge.”

His heart clenched at the sound of his given name pass through her lovely lips.

“You know there’s a chance that you might never win, right? There’s a chance you might be fruitlessly fighting me,” he hoarsely replied through the lump that seemed to form in his throat.

“Well, you’ve never met a woman like me before. Besides, I just have to win. It doesn’t say how after all. I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeve, you know,” she said with a wink.

He watched confusingly when she relaxed her position and started getting closer to him.

“What are you doing?”

She just cheekily smiled back at him and got even closer. The grip on his sword loosened until the weapon from his hand and he stared warily at her.

“I think there’s no need for a battle today don’t you think so?” she murmured before tugging the fur outlining his armor and planting her lips on him.

Tobirama immediately stiffened feeling her soft lips, he stood there for several seconds unable to respond.

She slowly smoothed her hands over his shoulders before intertwining her fingers through his wild, white tresses. Her blunt nails scratching his scalp relaxed him immensely and when she leisurely started to coax his mouth to respond, he didn’t think twice before following her movements. It didn’t take long before Tobirama got the hang of kissing after all he was considered a prodigy. He tugged her closer to his body and tilted her head up to be fully in control. She let out a whimper when he gently bit her lip and started dictating their dance. The taste of her overwhelmed his senses and the control he worked so hard to maintain crumbled.

He had always judged shinobis harshly who abandoned their duties because of a woman. He didn’t understand what was so enticing about the opposite sex that caused them to lose all their sense of propriety. But now as he slammed this woman against the tree trunk and ravaged her mouth while touching all the skin, he was able to reach, he could vaguely understand their feelings.

Daitan broke their kiss when air became necessary and she panted harshly as he started leaving minuscule bites on her fair neck. She let out a moan when he clutched her behind firmly and bit her hard one last time before straightening up to look her.

“Ha, you know I always thought you would be an intense lover. I see the dedication you have for the things you are passionate for and I couldn’t help but wonder what would it be like to have all that focus on me? It seems like I was right,” she mused as she rubbed her swollen lips.

That sentence snapped Tobirama snapped him out of the haze he had found himself and he instantly let her go and stepped back a respectable distance between them.  
Daitan could watch in amusement at the stupefied look on his face, his eyes had widened, and he stared incredulously back at her.

Tobirama looked around before finding his sword and he sheathed it. He looked at her one last time before hightailing out of the forest at top speed lest he once again loses his senses again and starts groping a woman who he wasn’t technically betrothed to.

Daitan pouted as she watched the shinobi run away like he had just seen an entire platoon of Uchiha. She could honestly say that had never happened to her before. But it wasn’t like she was never going to see him again, Daitan let out a chuckle and looked at the strange sight one last time before she left the scene.

Tobirama sincerely wished that was the last time he had seen her, but luck was not on his side. Because she kept appearing during his missions or his battles again and again. As an accomplished sensor, he was able to see the locations of his enemies for miles. Yet, he couldn’t predict where she was going to pop up. Her chakra felt like water from a warm hot spring so really, he should be able to distinguish her amongst thousands, but she somehow managed to sneak up on him with her damned scroll to challenge him always. It got to the point where Hashirama just shook his head at him during one battle’s preparation and told him to instead get ready for his future sister-in-law’s visit. And it wasn’t even like he spent that time fighting her to the death either, they always started as a battle too. But in the middle of it, he would get distracted by something (her eyes, lips, and her body), only to corner her somewhere and paw at her like a dog in heat.

It was so unlike him! He was a proud Senju shinobi, not a boy who just barely started puberty. People were counting on him to protect them and yet here he was distracted by a pretty face.

So, during another challenge, he grabbed her before she could even begin with her intoxicating touch.

“Listen. Can you cease challenging me during my missions and on the battlefield? You’re a distraction.”

Daitain instead only smiled coyly at his request. “Oh, so I am a distraction, huh?”

He frowned at her before replying, “I’m serious. I have a job to do and you can’t continue to interfere and make a mockery out of everything.”

“The missions I get, but the battles? Do you even know what you’re fighting for anymore?” She asked with a scowl.

The grip on her tightened and he responded to her scowl with a fierce scowl of his own.

“They killed my brothers and several of my clan members!”

“And you killed hundreds of theirs! So, what you will keep fighting until both of your clans are wiped out? When your son kills one of theirs? —”

Tobirama got momentarily distracted with an image of a boy with his hair and her eyes along with her smile. He focused once again back at what Daitan was telling him.

“Or when their grandson kills your grandson? This is exactly why my clan refuses to wage in pointless wars. We deal with our problems without bloodshed.”

“It isn’t as simple as you think it is,” he began but he was interrupted.

“Then make it! You and your brother with your limitless chakra have the power to end this war. Tobirama, please the more you keep fighting the more innocents will die.”  
He let out a disgusted scoff and shoved her back gently.

” So, will you slaughter every single member of their clan? Will you burn down their villages, kill their children, and slice open pregnant women so that the Uchiha will be no more?” She implored with desperation in her eyes.

Tobirama didn’t answer her right away and refused to meet her eyes.

“I see. I think I got my answer.”

He watched as she gathered her composure and turned her back to him. She left without a backward glance at him.

The upcoming battles he didn’t see Daitan nor was he interrupted in the middle of it. He was able to bring victory along with his brother to his clan. But why didn’t that make him happy? Instead, he felt more hollow than usual, it was like the importance of the victory was lost amongst the dead that littered the grounds. He watched as both his clan and his enemies carried their loved ones with grief and sorrow. It seemed like both clans shared those particular feelings regarding the endless war.

Each time he prepared himself for battle and secured his outer armor, it felt like he was being forced onto the field instead of that duty-bound readiness that he usually wore. It was even worse when a young Uchiha child shivering and crying braced himself for his death when he saw him on the battlefield. Instead, Tobirama refused to meet his eyes and pretended like he didn’t see the child and marched far away from him.

When he got home, his nights were filled with flashes of her. The smell and touch of her soft skin haunted him; his need pressed against him each morning. He should have been happy; she was finally gone like he wanted. He never wanted her, nor did he want to get married. But misery hung on him like a forlorn lover.

Finally, the choice of peace was taken out of his hands when those same hands were drenched in the blood of his enemy. As Uchiha Izuna laid dying on the field, those desperate eyes of Madara would haunt him forever. Hashirama pleaded for peace as Madara rushed to get help for his injured brother. When Tobirama returned to the battlefield once more, it was only to hear the news of the death of Uchiha Izuna. His death brought him no joy and once again the emptiness became a chasm in his heart. The only positive that came out of the ordeal was the ceasefire agreed on by both clans. Hopefully, it would last for a while before the clans came to a legitimate treaty.

He only saw Daitan once more at a local hot spring that the village he was visiting for a mission contained. Tobirama grabbed her hand and tugged her inside the room of the Inn he was staying at temporarily.

“You were right,” he whispered in her hair as he hugged her close.

Daitan ignored the slight trembling she felt as she soothed his fears. That night he ignored all decorum as he kept her close in his futon and slept away a tranquil night for the first time in months.

The pair continued to meet throughout several weeks, not to fight but just to enjoy each other’s companies. The need to win and best each other was gone, all that was left was a longing to hold her in his arms and caress her soft lips with his own.

“Sit by me,” Daitain cajoled him to get closer as they picnicked one day near a stream. Several of the curious dishes prepared by her were quite spicy and nothing he had ever tasted.  
She pointed out what looked like noodles in a fiery soup. “Here, this one you will like. I know you have a taste for savory foods. I asked one of the clan sisters about some of the dishes from Wind Country where they are very generous with using hot chili peppers.”

Tobirama grabbing some chopsticks calmly chewed despite the sweat collecting on his forehead. When he grabbed the bowl and downed all the soup, he looked up to see a bewildered Daitain looking back at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Y-you! You ate all of that without asking for water once?! Are you even human? And you even finished it! I can barely take two bites without dying!” she squawked out.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed some water to wash his meal down.

They took a stroll through the woods when they finished their meal and packed up. When Tobirama found a secluded and secure spot in the dense forest, he rested his forehead against her. Trying to convey the feelings and loneliness he felt from her absence that he couldn’t say verbally.

She reached up and stroked his cheeks tenderly before kissing him. He thought he knew what it meant to have passion in your life, fighting to the death to protect your loved ones was a passion for him a long time ago. Studying and learning Suiton techniques was a passion for him. He thought passion meant devoting yourself, but he never realized what it meant to be passionate for someone else. The whimpers she let out and the way she looked at him when he lowered her on the soft grass. It was like she knew he would protect and love her to his dying days without ever opening his mouth.

Oh, the sounds she made for him when he trailed his hungry mouth across her naked chest for the first time. It was enough to drive a man insane. The way she sunk in her sharp nails in his shoulders when he sucked those lovely glistening peaked nipples made him dizzy with desire. The need to be proper and to follow decorum seemed so insignificant when he could have died without the war ever ending. Would she have found someone else? The thought of Daitan being with anyone else made him lose focus and when she moaned his name, he looked down to see his hands digging into her hips. He smirked, of course, his little hellion liked a little pain with her pleasure.

He mapped her body with the same intensity he does when learning a difficult and dangerous jutsu. She was worth putting in the effort to memorize all the ways he could make her wild, he wanted to do that for the rest of his life. And when he shed his clothes to add to the growing pile, she looked at him awed. Her precious hands that probably didn’t see as much as death as his, lovingly traced over his scars and faults. She looked at him like he was irreplaceable. No one ever thought that of him. He was the second son, the spare. The stoic Senju that couldn’t measure up to his excitable sunshine of a brother. But she wanted him since the beginning, she wanted Tobirama and no one else.

His breath hitched when he finally slid inside her wet slit, their hands interlocked on that warm sunny afternoon. She looked beautiful with her hair wild and spread out amongst the wildflowers, her body arched each time he hit that spot that made her cry out deliriously. Maybe he should have been ashamed for having her without marrying her first like a proper nobleman would. But the way she pleaded for him to give what she wanted and how his name spilled out from her throat, all needy with desperation in her face; made him not give a damn. And when she finally came like the merciful goddess she was, she took him along with her. With a moan and fervent whispers of her name against her shoulder, he spilled into her wet heat. Tobirama so desperately wanted to prolong his pleasure so he continued rutting into, trying to keep his seed from escaping. When he finally grew limp, he withdrew and tugged her into his embrace.

It felt forever when he finally recovered stamina but it was too soon for her.

“You want to go again? Give me time at- “

He didn’t let her finish before spreading her legs and setting a fast rhythm that satisfied him but overwhelmed her to the point she begged and pleaded for him to slow down. He only let out a low chuckle when instead of heeding her he only got rougher and made her squeal as she came again and again on his cock.

“You ass.” Daitan declared in between her heaving pants. She tried to hit him, but her hand flopped uselessly missing her highly satisfied target.

“Sorry I couldn’t hear you over your screams of pleasure,” he rumbled as he kissed her sweaty hair.

“Oh, so sex is all it takes for your humor to come out. I see and here I thought you were devoid of any expressions except mild disapproval and that cute face you make every time I flirt with you.”

“I do not have a cute face.”

“Yes, you do. Your face and ears get all r-mrrphhh,” she got interrupted by another kiss and another. Anything to keep her distracted. His face was not cute.

They continued to meet several times, but their meetings now included illicit affairs that usually ending with him between her legs and his hand on her mouth to silence her moans. He was now impatiently awaiting her letters from messenger birds on their next location as he hurried off to meet her while Hashirama watched him depart with an amused look in his eyes.

While one thing was going right, the war on the other hand resumed just after Izuna’s death until Hashirama was ready to kill himself at Madara’s suggestion. Tobirama seethed with rage as his brother stopped him from killing Madara to end the conflict. But apparently, his moronic anija’s antics were good for something as Madara stopped Hashirama before he could go through with his sacrifice and finally agreed on a treaty. The treaty itself was lengthy and included a joint endeavor between both clans to create a village. Most of the housing was planned out by Hashirama and his mokuton jutsu. The entire ordeal was exhausting but rewarding as several clans joined in the effort to create a peaceful environment for the future.

All of the bureaucratic nonsense kept him busy and from going out searching for Daitan. He hadn’t seen her in two months. They were meeting regularly until one day her letters stopped asking him to meet her. Nothing indicated that she was unhappy, and she still responded to him often. Yet, each time he asked her to meet him somewhere she always had a convenient excuse. Tobirama was flabbergasted to the point he even asked his clueless anija as to what this all meant. He just received a lecture on how mysterious women are and how it’s probably nothing. Which didn’t explain anything why Daitan was purposely avoiding him to meet in person.

Tobirama was about to ask Hashirama for a small break for him to leave the village when he got a missive from the Heiwa clan. The white-water lily was unmistakable, and he stared at the unopened seal for a couple of minutes before snapping out of it when Hashirama and Madara came back from strolling around the village.

“Ototo, what do you have there?” His anija asked before his face brightened. “Is it from Mito? Has she finally decided to elope like I asked her?”

Tobirama shook his head. “No, I think it’s another clan wanting to join the village.”

He didn’t think his brother’s smile could get even wider, but now his smile stretched from ear to ear as the older man chuckled wholeheartedly.

“Oh wow! Which one is it? Is it the Yamanakas? They were acting coy, but I knew my charms worked on them.”

Tobirama looked at the two men, one looked expectedly back at him and the other with wild black hair looked bored.

“No, it’s the Heiwa clan.”

Complete silence filled the office. “Ototo, you don’t have to hide your love letters as missives, you know? Everyone knows about your affair by now.”

He glared at the man and tossed the scroll his way. “See for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Hashirama grew serious as he read the contents and quietly closed the scroll.

“Well, it seems like the Heiwa clan would like to join. But honestly, I’m intimidated I’m not good with confident, beautiful women. I mean I was a disaster with Mito. So, can you go talk to them instead, Madara?”

Madara didn’t even bother looking at his best friend and instead looked out the window.

“I have better things to do, Hashirama. I don’t want to entertain them. You know people don’t like me.”

“Oh, come on! You know that’s only true for little children. The women like you just fine.”

Tobirama thought for a second, Daitan was their clan member maybe they could provide some updates on her.

“Anija, I could greet them when they arrive.”

The two friends stopped their bickering to look at him. Hashirama looked skeptical and Madara had his eyebrow raised at him.

“Are you sure? Those are your in-laws and you want to make a good first impression on them. I know how grumpy you get dealing with all the politics.”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at his sibling. “I’m not married for the last time and they’re not my in-laws.”

“Alright fine. You can deal with them when they get here and then send my way for the final negotiations if everything goes well. However, Madara will come to check up on you occasionally just in case.”

Tobirama frowned at the mention of Madara, he was not a child to keep an eye on. He could perfectly negotiate terms between people, he wasn’t that incapable well at least in comparison to the Uchiha. Who seemed overly smug at the moment and smirked when they made eye contact. He shot a nasty look at the older man before leaving the office to head to the training grounds.

The news of the Heiwa clan arriving spread like wildfire throughout Konoha and it seemed like many of the men appeared elated and jovial. Some people appeared to be concerned with the clan’s traditions of stealing men which in essence meant the Uchiha but overall, the response was rather pleasant. At least there weren’t any outright protests to the clan.

When the time came to meet the representatives sent by the clan, he headed to the gates in his standard blue armor. When Tobirama saw who exactly was approaching his home, he realized he should have at least dressed for the occasion. He saw Daitan and another young woman with sea-green hair making their way slowly to the gate. The sea green-haired woman was in a beautiful kimono with a slit at the end showing off her legs, she was equipped with weapons. No doubt a competent kunoichi with the way her observant eyes was surveying the area. His attention finally turned towards Daitain only to frown. She was just in a plain summer yukata with a sword on her side. But that wasn’t what worried him, she looked like she hadn’t slept in a while and lost weight since the last time he saw her.

When they came closer, he bowed to them and they bowed in return.

“Greetings, I’m Senju Tobirama. Welcome to Konoha,” he simply stated while trying not to be obvious in his observations of Daitan.

She sent him a warm smile that slightly calmed his inner worries. They continued inside the village where he led them on a tour, showing off the newly built markets. The green-haired woman had introduced herself as Heiwa Nariko and the name fit as she was courteous and calm throughout the tour. Nothing like Daitan, he kind of expected all of her clan to be vivacious and full of life like her. But apparently, he was wrong as Nariko displayed the qualities of a well-bred noblewoman. With all the attention on them as they went from one district to another, it was hard for him to get in a private word with Daitan. Until Madara showed up just like Hashirama asked him to.

The two ladies bowed to the leader of the Uchiha as he simply introduced himself as “Madara.”

He noticed with a cringe a spark of interest from Madara as he eyed Nariko before it went away. Likewise, the lady made her attraction evident before she averted her eyes.

“Ah, Madara-sama I heard quite praise about the architecture of the Uchiha district. Do you mind showing me the way? I would love to hear from the leader himself,” Nariko requested as she looked over her fan that was covering her face. It made her look demure and shy which was exactly the image she was going for without looking too forward.

“As Heiwa-san wishes,” he replied as he beckoned her to follow him.

As the two left, Nariko turned around and cheekily held a thumbs up to them before hurrying after Madara.

“Madara-sama, you don’t have to call me by my last name. You can call me Nariko-san.” That was the last thing both heard before they disappeared from their view.

“Wow, that was the leader of the Uchiha huh? He has no experience with women I can tell. Nariko’s going to eat him alive,” Daitan giggled.

Not wanting to waste time, he quickly gathered Daitan in his arms before using shunshin to get away from peering eyes. He hopped roof to roof until he got to his own private home that was built for him when the date of his anija’s marriage was decided.

He let her down on the tatami floor of his living room and went to grab some tea for her.

Daitan was looking around his quarters and commented, “hmm, so this is your house. I like it, it’s kind of bare but it suits you.”

When he came back, he offered her a seat and some tea before getting to the point.

“Why haven’t you let me see you lately? What’s going on?”

“So, you missed me? That’s so sweet. Before you used to tell me to stop bothering you, it’s ironic how things turn out.”

He looked at her deadpan, knowing that she was purposely trying to skirt around the issue.

Daitan let out a chuckle at the sight of his face and kissed him.

“You” kiss “are” another kiss “so cute!”

He tugged her close until she was on his lap and kissed her harshly. Letting out a growl against her lips, he sucked on her bottom lip before gaining control of the situation.

“I’m not cute. You know I don’t like it when you call me that.”

Tobirama hoisted her around as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to his room. As he laid her out on his futon, he realized this was the first time they were going to make love inside instead of out in the open. His attention was once again riveted to her as she slowly unveiled her yukata to show her bare body to him. He did the same to his clothes and covered her. Their cores connected and he felt her shudder against him. He dipped and started kissing down her body.

“My love, I need you to be gentle, ok?”

He looked up in surprise, she never asked for that. She always loved whatever he could dish out.

“Daitan, tell me what’s going on. Something’s off. You’ve lost weight and you’ve been avoiding the subject.”

She touched his face softly and her face glowed with happiness.

“It’s not a bad thing. Hopefully, for you, it’s not a bad thing. Because I’ve never been so happy.”

Daitan grabbed his hands and placed it firmly against her stomach. It was a bit swollen and tight. His eyes widened and he was speechless for several moments  
.  
“I’m with child, I couldn’t meet you for months because I was bedridden with sickness. I could barely eat without vomiting. But I came now because the morning sickness has subsided and I’m finally feeling better. The clan leaders know who the father is and that’s why they asked me to accompany Nariko.”

Tobirama was shocked to his core. Though, honestly, he should have seen it coming, did they even discuss preventions before having sex? No, they went at it like two touch starved idiots in love. Well, that described him, Daitan was far more composed but was content to follow his lead. He didn’t regret it at all despite the life growing inside her. Sure, he’d have to marry her sooner than later to prevent gossip before she grew too large to hide her pregnancy from outsiders. Now that he thought about it, things were happening faster than he intended but the situation worked out. Daitan was going to be his wife and she was going to carry his heir eventually. It just happened in a different order than he intended.

“Are you happy?” she asked bringing his attention back to her.

Instead of answering her, he decided to show her by settling in between her thighs and tenderly kissing the growing bump. He cupped her breasts but was smacked away by Daitan when she hissed.

“Careful, they’re sensitive.”

He let out a grunt and continue to lick and kiss across her upper body. Her body’s changes he noted with reverence, her breasts were slightly bigger along with her hips being wider than before. He was mesmerized. Her moans were growing with a fever pitch and what he brought his member closer to her cunt, he could already feel its wetness and heat. He rutted against her, spreading her juices over his member. Her chest was heaving erratically, and her pink buds caught his scrutiny. Bending over to latch onto it with his lips, the sensations was too much for her as her body arched and shook. With a jolt, he realized how sensitive her body was now.

Her slick tunnel made it easy for him to slide inside and he watched captivated as his member entered with no obstructions to slow him. Usually, it would take a slow pace for her to adjust to his size without hurting. She immediately wrapped her legs around and crossed her ankles to take him deeper. He shuddered and tried to slow down the pace as she provoked him to take her. Finally losing his temper, he slammed her hands above her head and kept them there.

“Slow down. I’m not going anywhere,” he growled out.

Despite the ease, he still set a torturously slow pace and withdrew when he felt her walls flutter and clench around him. If he gave her what she wanted immediately, she wouldn’t be satisfied with the underwhelming climax.

“Tobirama, please. J-just..” She couldn’t finish that sentence as an unfiltered moan broke out when he slammed back into her and jerked her body.

“Is that what you want? Didn’t I tell you to wait?” It seemed like she just too wound up to listen to his earlier warnings and with a scream spilled over creating a filthy squelching sound when his cock thrusted over and over again. His unsteady breath hitched when he felt her walls squeeze tightly so much so he could barely pull out and shove himself back in as he helped her ride out her pleasure. Just as she was finally settling down, he allowed himself to let go and fill her with his essence. He collapsed on the side of her, murmuring unintelligible tidbits before curling her body against him.

When the fiery desire succumbed Daitan couldn’t help but remark, “you’re quite chatty when you’re making love.”

She heard an exasperated exhale. “And your talkative for someone who’s been screaming out her lungs, onna.” Daitan felt her cheeks heat up and let the matter go, choosing to instead lay her head on his chest and feel the rhythmic rise of his breaths.

The rest of the day was spent inside his home as they made themselves familiar with each other bodies and the various surfaces around the house. When Tobirama woke up the next day, he heard someone pounding on his door. With bleary eyes, he opened up to his older brother standing outside with a frantic look.

“Ototo, did you escort Heiwa-san back to the inn? Her clan member hasn’t seen her since yesterday!”

Tobirama just glared at his anija, he couldn’t believe that he woke up for this. He barely got any sleep last night.

“She’s with me. Oh, and by the way anija you’re going to be an uncle in a couple of months.” With that, he slammed the door on his sibling ignoring the jaw dropped look from Hashirama. The girlish squeal that erupted out of the Shodaime was something he would deny to his dying days.


End file.
